Archive:Esis
Personality and Description Curious, playful, obscure, sometimes obtuse. Not used to attention. She loves to bug Tomahna about his hat and Sazuul about being 'blind.' Like most Forsaken, she is skin and bones. She doesn't smell like rotting flesh, whatever rotted off is long gone. Instead of going without a mouth, she has stitched a swath of knothide leather across her mouth to replace it - though it is starting to get crackly with all the ocean swimming she's been doing. Esis is very careful of her head. Somehow some of what was her brain (but is no long necessary what with the weirdness of Forsaken/Undead animation) has become home to lichens and mosses and a fern that continues to grow on her head. She is careful of it while swimming so it doesn't get waterlogged. She spends time in the sun so it gets sunlight, but it's just as happy as her in the shadow. It is Spring and she should be in full bloom soon enough. Background As a human, Esis was the youngest daughter of a family of very skilled potters. Her elder sister, Hesper, was the most skilled, capable of firing clay into ceramics and making elaborate, exceptional vases that the well-to-do often paid small ransoms for. Her sister was an artist. Esis, by her very nature, was too shy and too clumsy to create anything with the clay. Instead her family had her man the kilns and she took to learning how to blow glass from one of the other artisans. Not entirely artistic, Esis can create bottles and things. It suited her more introspective nature to create glass because it takes controlled breath, not skilled hands. In undeath, Esis is a rogue. She still feels like she is the glass she used to blow, see-through, transparent. Every time she tries to be something different, it frustrates other people and she retreats back. The saddest part of undeath, she can no longer blow glass because she no longer breathes. She is working on a solution to this so she can make glass art once more. She has quite a few friends but only one person that she finds to be a bit of a nemesis. Kazandra and her do not see eye-to-eye. Partially because Kazandra is taller, but also partially because Kazandra is crafty and Esis is crafty and two crafty folk don't always make crafts together. Involvement She can often be found near the Brightmoon Faire. Or near any event that the Brightmoon Faire is holding. Recently she was involved in a plot to discover Lindiwe's background and what they uncovered upset Lindiwe so badly that she left the Brightmoon Faire. Don't worry. Lindiwe is back with them. She can also be found selling leather goods at the Brightmoon FAIR Market and opening lockboxes. She tends to run with AtomicDixie and Xerjerna. Poetry Esis is a budding poet, pun entirely intended. She has a box that she fills with her poetry. It is stored in a very safe place. She often writes poetry about anything that catches her fancy or doesn't. Many of her poems of Silvermoon involve her dislike for the place. She likes to write about her mossy head. It shows up in several of her short poems. 3. Water your head, you said. Water your head, you said. This is not what you meant. Mosses grow and mushrooms fungus, filaments, fingertips. I have my own garden upon my head it grows lichens like the wet. So Hesper, I water my head. Seeds may be planted flowers will bloom where once was a shadow of you. Garden, garden grow. How my garden grows. Trivia * Her hair consists of different kinds of plants. See also * Brightmoon Fairehttp://brightmoonfaire.wowstead.com * Malakim * AtomicDixie * * External links * Esis's Journal on the WoW Forums http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=14697625683&sid=1 Played by Esis Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Rogue Category:Rogue Category:Brightmoon Faire Category:Archived Characters